nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 10
Her Face is Totally Red is the 9th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu switches with Urara, unaware of the cold she presently has. Throughout the day, he switches with Toranosuke and Miyabi, allowing Miyabi to document that Ryu can switch bodies regardless whose body he is using. Summary Panting and blushing, Urara asks Ryu to switch bodies with her, with the latter agreeing after pondering why her face is red, switching bodies with the former imminently. Now on the ground, Ryu breathes heavily, whilst Toranosuke and Miyabi question what is happening. Shortly enough, Ryu is wrapped up in a blanket as he explains to Toranosuke and Miyabi that Urara caught a cold, and that due to them switching places, he now has the cold. Miyabi places her palm in front of Ryu's forehead, reassuring him that he is burning up with a fever. Ryu sneezes after admitting that Urara completely fooled him. Toranosuke, however, solely ponders if he will be okay, moving in to inspect Urara's body as he informs him that he shall be utilizing his "tender loving care" to care for him; Ryu can only weakly push him away. Miyabi tells Ryu to head back and switch with Urara once again, but Ryu admits that he will be able to skip class and sleep in the nurse's office for the rest of the day due to the cold. Miyabi announces that she has thought up an idea, telling Ryu to switch places whilst in Urara's body. This leads Ryu to announce that he has never tried switching bodies whilst in someone else's body, urging Miyabi to bring out her laptop and document the current events. Toranosuke grabs Ryu's face and kisses him as Miyabi blushes at the sight of Toranosuke kissing Urara, but reminds herself that in actuality it is Ryu whom he is kissing. The two successfully switch bodies, and Miyabi documents that Ryu is able to switch despite not being in his own body, claiming that his ability must be related to his mind, not his body. Now recovered, Ryu is sexually approached by Toranosuke in Urara's body, but the latter faces Urara's cold; collapsing to the ground. Suddenly, Miyabi closes in on Ryu, kissing him and switching bodies. Miyabi, now inside of Toranosuke's body, strips and looks into Toranosuke's underwear, calling the 'thing' between his leg a phenomenon. Toranosuke calls their attention, leading Ryu to kiss him using Miyabi's body, making it look as if Miyabi and Urara are the ones kissing; noted scene making Miyabi's heart beat. Shortly enough, the three return to their original bodies, with Miyabi noticing Ryu's weak state. Toranosuke grabs him and takes him to the nurse's office. However, before they go, Miyabi ponders why Urara came to school with such a cold, leading Ryu to inform her that she planned to switch with him to be able to study. Now at the nurse's office, Ryu sits in a chair as the nurse orders him to head home, shocking him. Regardless, he heads to Urara's house, tucking himself into her bed as he recollects the first time he entered her room. As he begins to doze off, Urara comes in, enraged that Ryu left school with her body. Urara informs him that she did not want the teachers to send her home, asking Ryu to switch back. Once they do, Urara explains that she did not want to stay home, as she would be alone, surprising Ryu. Ryu heads to the door, but soon enough returns, informing Urara that he will nurse her back to health as he puts a wet cloth on her forehead; telling her to stay in bed. Covering her face, she does as she is told, with a smile running across her face. The following day, Urara enters the club's room, baring witness to the others who now have her cold. They ask her for help, but she refuses, telling them that she has to study. Characters in Order of Appearance #Urara Shiraishi #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura #Miyabi Ito Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2